pocky game
by kurai ren
Summary: it s Alfred s birthday and decides to play truth or dare...... rated T for some vulgar words


**Pocky Game**

it was Alfred`s birthday and he invited all his closest friends to his house for the weekend, there was no school on the following day and his parent`s were out for two days so they would have a sleep over. Arthur was the earliest to arrive at Alfred`s home.

"Hey Iggy you made it!" he let go of the phone and ran towards his friend.

"Yeah....anyway who else is invited?" he asked as he put his stuff down.

"well let`s see....I invited Feliciano, Ludwig, his brother would tag along though...umm Antonio wanted to come.....Lovino...Francis.......there Matthew also ummm....well Ivan can`t come so ummm Yao can`t also so umm........" he was trying to recall everyone he invited until Arthur`s patience snapped.

"You bloody git can`t you remember those you invited!"

"I`m trying...well Toris is unavailable so that leaves me with......oh yeah Kiku finally got Yao to say yes.........."

"w-what...you invited......K-Kiku" Arthur`s eyes widen in shock, Kiku Honda was a classmate of his ever since Junior high, he has a crush on the Japanese boy, but dare not to tell him, who knows what Yao his brother would do to him.

"Yeah I know you have I thing for him so I invited him....don`t worry Yao is not coming so you have a chance just take it....." he suggested as he patted the others back.

"b-b-but..." he almost jumped a meter when he heard the door open behind him.

Francis has entered along with Matthew and Antonio.

"_Bonjour_, Alfred" Francis greeted as he walked right in.

"Happy Birthday brother" Matthew his twin greeted hugging his bear tight

"_Hola, Mi amigos_, happy birthday Al" Antonio chirped jumping up and down.

Minutes later Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert and Lovino arrived, Antonio suddenly hurled himself unto Lovino.

"Damn it bastard get off me!"

"ehh but I missed you Lovi....."

"We just saw each other yesterday now let go bastard!"

Everyone just ignored the two and just proceeded to the living room.

"Ne ne Alfred happy birthday" the Italian greeted, as he gave the other a hug.

"Yes happy birthday Alfred" Ludwig said trying to calm the hyper Feliciano down.

"oi happy birthday..." Gilbert said messing the taller man`s hair.

it was only seven pm so they decided to just ready their sleeping bags, the bell rang and Arthur offered to answer it.

"Yes coming good eve-...K-Kiku!" he was shocked right in front of him was his crush, "why did I answer the door" he thought to himself.

"Good evening Arthur-san sorry if I`m late" he said as he bowed his head.

"no it`s fine please come in" he was nervous but tried not to show it.

they walked back to the others, Feliciano leapt from where he`s seated to Kiku giving the other a tight hug.

"Hey Kiku you made it......" Alfred stood up and approached.

"Hai.....It took some persuading for Yao to allow me but finally he said yes"

"huh what`s that?" Alfred pointed to the small box the Japanese was holding.

"oh right happy birthday Alfred-san" he said as he gave the other the present.

"Great thanks a lot Kiku!" he hugged Kiku tightly enough to almost suffocate him.

"Alfred stop hugging Kiku before he suffocates" Arthur ordered trying to pull Alfred away.

"Sorry Kiku" he said as he let go.

"it`s fine Alfred-san"

"hey let`s order something all ready I`m starved" Alfred suggested as he picked up the phone.

"Not Mc Donald's again....don`t you get tired of that stuff" Lovino said putting a disgusted face.

"What about some pizza is that good enough for you?" Alfred asked sarcastically.

"Why don`t we make pasta!" Feliciano suggested as he raised his hand eagerly.

"No way Feliciano you`ll make a mess!"

"oui! what if I cook something delicious?" francis suggested.

"no way are we eating frogs and snails you bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"why don`t I cook...." Antonio chirped not letting go of Lovino

"I think I have a few chips upstairs will that do?" Alfred asked.

"no you git!" Arthur yelled.

"I have some pocky and Japanese candies will that help" Kiku asked.

"No it`s fine Kiku....we need to eat diner" Arthur said nicely.

"ano- if you`d like I would cook..." Kiku suggested.

"N-No it`s fine...I`ll do it" Arthur said as he stood up.

"NO! YOU`D KILL US ALL!" Alfred panicked pulling Arthur back down.

after a few arguments and insults they decided to order some pizza and those who want to cook could cook, except for Arthur, Luckily Alfred`s mom filled the fridge knowing there`ll be some visitors, Feliciano made some pasta while Kiku made sushi, of course Ludwig offered to clean up the mess Feliciano made since he thinks Feliciano is his responsibility. After a few minutes the pizza arrived and the all started to eat.

after dinner and cleaning up, Alfred decided to play a game, "hey let`s play truth or dare....and since it`s my birthday I`ll go first" some protested but others agreed "alright...Arthur truth or dare?" he pointed towards Arthur who sat beside Kiku and Francis.

"What the bloody hell...I never agreed to this fucking game!"

"Too late! truth or dare?"

"Umm DARE!" he said as he mumbled curses under his breath.

"Umm Kiku you brought pocky right?" he asked Kiku.

Kiku looked up from his laptop and nodded his head "hai....chocolate or strawberry?" he asked.

"Umm strawverry..."

"You Git what does pocky have to do with the dare?"

"Oh right Arthur I dare you to play the pocky game with Kiku" he ordered.

Everyone looked at Arthur and Kiku, both their faces were bright red.

"F-Fine give me the pocky...." he said as he took a bit at one end while Kiku at the other.

they slowly took bites on the pocky stick slowly their faces came closer, Arthur felt half his mind wants to kiss Kiku while half wants the pocky to snap, it was only a few centimetres away when the pocky snapped, he felt relieved and disappointed at the same time but somebody pushed him from behind.

"Woops..." francis pushed Arthur.

Arthur accidentally kissed Kiku as both of them fall down, Arthur was ontop.

He lifted his head "are you ok Kiku?" he asked the other, Kiku only nodded his head and place a hand on his lips. "You fucking frog, why did you do that?"

"I was bored..Now anyway on with the game" Francis said.

"yeah Arthur it`s your turn..." Alfred remarked.

"Umm K-Kiku.......t-truth or dare?" he asked looking at the other`s eyes

"Umm t-truth...."

"ummm do...do...do you like someone? he asked as he looked away, everyone stared at Kiku while he`s thinking of a reply.

"y-yes......." he replied there was an odd silence but they continued their game.

After a few rounds of truth or dare, they decided to play a different game; it was 1 am when they decide to hit the hay, Arthur ended up beside Kiku.

"Umm K-Kiku are you still up?" he wisphered at the one beside him.

"Yes Arthur-san what is it......."

"Look I`m sorry about a few minutes ago...."

"it`s fine it was francis` fault anyway......"

There was an odd silence but Arthur broke it.

"Kiku who is the person you liked?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm well Maybe that person doesn`t like me too but........." he replied.

"Kiku...I love you" he admitted not being able to hold it in.

Kiku was shocked but gave Arthur a slam smile. "I love you too Arthur-san......"

"really..." he edge to Kiku`s side and hugged the other "can I sleep beside you?"

"Of course..."

they slept in each other`s embrace and had wonderful sweet dreams of each other.

* * *

**I know it`s boring but it has been a while since i ate pocky**

**anyway thanks for reading this is my third fanfic so maybe it still sucks**

**anyway please forgive poor plotting typing error and the likes**

**thanks for reading**

**disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia**

**thank you for supporting asakiku**


End file.
